


Nestled All Snug

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Rhys inadvertently gets stuck in his nest nest, and Jack has to come to his rescue.





	Nestled All Snug

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something fluffy! Rhys' nest is inspired by [this bed.](http://happyhealthynat.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/photo-1-91-e1436808383505.jpg)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Rhys first shouted for help, Jack thought his heart might fall right out through his ass.

Having a pregnant omega on-hand left his nerves a little frazzled, and as Rhys grew closer to his due date, Jack found himself even more on edge than he had beforehand. So when he heard Rhys shouting from somewhere within the depths of the penthouse he’d dropped the knife he’d been chopping onion with like it burned him and took off out of the kitchen.

He raced down the hallways, nose expertly keyed in to Rhys’ scent as he traced him to the latest addition to their home, a formerly unused room that the omega had quickly transformed into his own personal “den”of sorts. Rhys had grown tired of Jack disturbing the nests he made in the bed and closet and insisted on a proper place where he could cuddle up and be alone if he needed.

Personally, Jack thought he’d done a great job with translating Rhys’ needs into reality. He’d filled the room with cupboards and drawers full of pillows and blankets and clothes he didn’t wear anymore, enough that Rhys couldn’t possibly complain he didn’t have adequate nest-building materials. He’d even cut a hole in the floor for the sake of a comfortably sunken bed and filled the damn thing with the plumpest, softest pillows he could find in all the colors and patterns Rhys liked best. And he’d taken to it like a skag to organ-meat, which delighted Jack’s ego.

Rhys spent most days hunkered down in the room, especially when he felt particularly moody or sore, and Jack would try to leave him alone until Rhys purposefully sought him out and whined until the alpha joined him.

Another distressed cry cut through the air just as Jack opened the door, eyes preemptively peeled for his mate and any potential sources of danger, but the room looked the same as it always did, with there was no Rhys laying in pain on the floor or anything like that.

What he  _did_  see, however, was a pair of legs stuck awkwardly out of the pile of beanbags, yellow socks wiggling in distress.

“Rhys?”

“Jack!” Came a muffled cry from somewhere beneath the heap. The legs kicked out vaguely in his direction. “Can you…um…help me out?”

Jack’s heart slowly stopped pounding, a grin crawling over his face as he figured out what’d happened. He chuckled as he stuck his hands in his pockets, sauntering over to the edge of the alcove and peering down into its plush depths. He watched as pale fingers grabbed at at a particularly large pillow, struggling to throw it aside and push a hole through which Rhys’ face could peek through. Embarrassment tinted his cheeks, his hair wispy and messy thanks to the struggling he’d clearly given up on by this point.

“You stuck, princess?”

“I— _no_. Maybe. I’m not really  _stuck_ , actually, you just built this way too deep and there’s too many pillows and your son is way too heavy and— _h-hey_ , stop laughing!” Rhys snapped as Jack broke out into a proper fit of snickers.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” He gasped through his laugher, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. “Just, oh god, I can’t believe you’re  _stuck in your own nest_.”

“I’m  _not_  stuck!” Rhys growled, grabbing at one of the smothering pillows and feebly tossing it towards Jack’s feet. “Now stop being useless and get me out of here!”

“Oh kiddo, you’re not in any position to be calling  _me_ useless,” Jack teased even as he sunk into the nest, carefully navigating the heap of pillows until he could reach in and hook his hands underneath Rhys’ armpits. He made a big show about lifting Rhys up, which nearly earned him a head-butt to the nose.

“Guess you’re gonna need a lifeguard from now on, huh?” Jack smirked as he sat on the edge of the nest, keeping Rhys in his lap even as the omega squirmed in frustration.

“I’m  _not_  a child.” Rhys scowled, turning his head to glare angrily at Jack, who just coyly scented him in response.

“ _Hm_ , sure, but you are  _with_  child, so I think a little oversight is in order.” Jack’s hands drummed along Rhys’ belly until he felt his pup kick. “Don’t want you drowning in a pile of bean bags right when we’re sitting at the finish line.”

“ _Jerk_ ,” Rhys hissed, even as he finally gave in and relaxed in Jack’s embrace. “You’re lucky I like it when you hold me.”

Jack rested his head against Rhys’ shoulder, fingers fanning out over his belly

“And you’re lucky I’m always around when you need saving.” He kissed the side of Rhys’ neck, pleased at the purr he felt building inside his mate.

“My  _hero_.” As much as he tried Rhys couldn’t mask the genuine sincerity. Jack happily nosed underneath his omega’s jawline. He’d really gotten even worse at hiding his emotions since falling pregnant, hadn’t he.

“Weren’t you working on dinner?” Rhys frowned, though he leaned into Jack’s nuzzling. “Please don’t light the kitchen on fire…had enough excitement for today I think.”

“Don’t think the chopped onions are gonna run around and cause any mischief, kiddo.” Jack’s hands laced together over Rhys’ stomach, holding him firm. “Lucky me, I hadn’t turned on the oven yet, ‘cause I’m pretty okay with sitting here and keeping an eye on you for a little bit longer.”

Rhys rested his head back against Jack’s shoulder, cuddly and calm as his eyes fluttered closed.

“Same here.”


End file.
